Comfort Weather
by CharlieSchulz
Summary: A series of drabbles, connected to James Potter. /slash/
1. And

**Title:** And  
**Author/Artist:** CharlieSchulz  
**Character/Pairing:** Sirius, one sided Remus/James, one sided Sirius/Remus  
**Rating & Warnings:** PG, angst  
**Prompt:** 7. They always said he was one of the cleverest students of his year, but if he really were, then he would have been able to stop it.  
**Summary:** Sirius Black never felt so horrible in his life.

He saw the signs. He saw every clue, every signal, every single waving flag that would have told him the truth.

-maybe he didn't want to know the truth-

Sirius thought he knew the world, knew his life, knew his best friends – but he has been wrong about that, wrong about everything and maybe if he had just opened his bloody eyes he would have seen.

-but why, why now, why him-

Remus Lupin was in love with James Potter.

And Sirius Black had set up James Potter with Lily Evans.

And Lily Evans has been smiling like Sirius Black's never seen

And James Potter ran from the dormitories chanting -_I'm in love, I'm in love!_-

And Sirius Black had just turned towards Remus Lupin, smiling and saying how he was glad he went on a limb for them.

And Remus Lupin was crying.

And Sirius Black didn't know what to do.

And Remus Lupin gave him a look, a look of defeat.

And Sirius Black could only stare at his feet as Remus Lupin sighed, as he let the world crush down on him once more, as he cowered under more scars, more weight.

And Remus Lupin let out a long breath - _it wouldn't have worked out anyways_- but he doesn't believe it.

And Remus Lupin whispered - _he'd never have loved me_- he knows it's true, knows he's right.

And Remus Lupin fell, - _will I ever be happy?_- he wants an answer.

And Sirius Black never felt so horrible in his life.

Because he didn't mean to hurt Remus.  
Because he didn't mean to want Remus.  
Because he didn't mean to love Remus.

But he did. And if he had been clever, if he truly had been the smart man everyone said he was, he would have known that he wasn't going to get Remus by stamping on his heart.

-but he'd never take it back, never, never-


	2. C'mere

**Title:** C'mere  
**Author/Artist:** CharlieSchulz  
**Character/Pairing:** James/Remus  
**Rating & Warnings:** PG  
**Prompt:** Settle  
**Summary:** You want to help, you want to help so badly it _hurts_.

"Merlin, Remus, you alright mate?"

A faint whimper comes from the bed next to yours as you hesitantly move towards it. You can hear Sirius behind you, snoring like a drunken sailor, and the soft murmurs of Peter, a little ways away. You tiptoe across the cold floor, desperate to see what's happened to your mate, the calm one, the assured one.

"Remus? Remus, are you okay?"

You've reached the bed now, and you're moving the hangings, both eager and scared to see what's behind them.

Remus is curled up, knees to his stomach, sobbing hard, but completely silent. His eyes bloodshot, he glances up at you, biting his raw lip. A single glance to the open window confirms your suspicions. Half moon.

"Oh Merlin," you sigh, slipping between the curtains before closing them tightly. You shake your head once, torn at how difficult his life is, at how you'll never get it, never understand what it's like to be him. "C'mere," your softest voice now, gentle and soothing, you don't want to scare him.

It only takes a second before Remus is in your arms, tears soaking through your thin bed shirt, clutching at you. It's happened before, these gentle movements, your hand at his neck, your lips in his hair. You're dragging him back into the bed, sliding under the covers as he bawls into you, spilling out his life, begging you to put the pieces back together.

You want to help, you want to help so badly it _hurts_. You want to take his pain, let him share the burden with you. But he wouldn't do that, and you can't anyways, so for now it's just you and him, two boys in a bed, desperate for one another in ways they can't understand.

He's scrambling for his clothes, scrambling for yours and soon you're underneath him, trying to absorb his rage as he kisses your mouth, deeper and deeper, looking for an escape to this sick, incurable world-

"You're okay Remus," you breathe as another sob wrenches through his body and he bites your shoulder, "It's okay, you're going to be okay. Settle down, you're fine, you're okay, you're going to be fine."

His face looms over yours, brown eyes just visible in the dark, his gaze searching your face for any lies. He's been lied to before and he hates it more than words, more than anything in this world.

You nod, the only thing he can be sure of is you, as he hugs you closer, as he brushes over your stomach, as he sighs and drifts to sleep. You hear the -_I love you James_- and you believe it, holding him in the dark, kissing his hair, praying again and again that Merlin, God, _someone_ would stop this nightmare for Remus, poor sweet Remus.

You settle into him and spend another sleepless night trying to keep the beautiful, broken boy together.


	3. Rainshowers

**Title:** Rainshowers  
**Author/Artist:** CharlieSchulz  
**Character/Pairing:** Remus, Sirius, James  
**Rating & Warnings:** PG, one swear word  
**Prompt:** 26.  
**Summary:** Sirius hated thunderstorms.

It had been a nice, sunny day by the lake before the sky opened up and heavy droplets fell from the heavens. Only Remus was caught up in it, having opted to stay away from Sirius and James's prank fest in the dormitories.

_Just my luck_ he thought, trudging his way up all the 17 secret staircases, dripping into the Gryffindor common room, and heading up the last of the stairs – into his own bedroom.

The sight he saw as he entered the room was rather adorable.

Sirius, having always had sensitive, canine like ears, hated thunder storms. He went crazy every time it rained, hardly being able to sit still long enough to be comforted. None of them ever talked about it afterwards, although with them living in England, it tended to happen quite a lot.

"Having fun?" Remus asks, moving towards his two friends. Sirius and James were sitting on one of the beds, arms around each other. Sirius's face was buried in his best friend's shoulder, looking rather pathetic, like a dog who had just been kicked. James was smoothing down his hair, whispering in his ear and all that.

"I hate the fucking rain," was Sirius's dark reply. He didn't even look up, content with snuggling deeper into James's arms.

James, with his free hand and a grin, beckoned Remus towards them.

It wasn't too difficult to make it over to the pair of them, pulling his wet jumper over his head and jumping onto the bed beside James. Remus lay on his side, dropping his head in his best friend's lap, and looked out at the rain as it came teeming down on the other side of the window.

Remus felt the hand pull through his hair and sighed. He began cuddling deeper into James's warm lap, pressing against his warm fingers. He could feel Sirius shaking, could hear James's murmurs over the rain, could watch as the storm outside grew colder as the atmosphere inside grew warmer.

Sirius was still muttering –_hate the rain, hate it_- but Remus disagreed heartily.

He adored the rain.


End file.
